The Truth Revealed
by DemonDragon666
Summary: Continuation of A Haunting. Sam is being controlled by a voice in his head. Skye and Dean become closer.We also learn everything about Skye. The demon becomes involved and a whole new level of chaos comes about when they have to hunt angels. Please Review
1. Dean's Death in a Vision

**Episode 3: The truth Revealed**

Music blared through the night. The engine of the 1967 Chevy Impala roared almost as loud as the classic rock tunes inside the car. The passengers inside, Dean, Sam, and Skye said not a word. Sam was sleeping, in the back seat, for the first time in about a week. Dean stared out at the blank dusty road in front. Skye's thoughts were everywhere. Why did she tell Sam everything? Why hadn't she told Dean? Why was she still traveling with them? She needed answers.

"Dean… when are you going to stop ignoring me? I'm tired of it!"

Dean smiled in a sarcastically annoyed way.

"Yeah? Well I'm tired too. Tired of your attitude!"

"My attitude? You're the one who's been moody ever since our last hunt. What the hell is your problem?"

Skye crossed her arms in disgust.

"Gee, I don't know? Maybe the fact that the girl I like suddenly decides to start making out with her ex right in front of me!"

"Oh, you're bringing up that again? Come on Dean, I told you before, I don't like him! Raphael tried to kill me! I just wanted to get rid of him before he hurt anyone else, like you. I was just doing what I thought was right."

She turned her head away from him. Sam stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Dean still stared at the road.

"Man, I don't get women."

"Well I don't even want to understand men. You guys are all crazy", she said under her breath.

Dean laughed a bit. He quickly took his eyes off the road to look at her frustration. It amused him.

"Call it even, then?"

She smiled.

"Yeah… even."

Sam moaned behind them. He tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat dripped from his brow. Dean looked over his shoulder to check on his brother.

"Sam?"

Skye put a hand on Sam's shoulder to calm him down. His eyes tightened shut and he panted for air. His temples throbbed, but he couldn't help it.

"Sam?"

Dean slowed the car to a stop.

"Sammy!"

He flung the door open and ran to the back of the car. Dean knelt down by his little brother and tried to shake him awake.

"Sam!"

Skye looked at Dean, worried for his brother.

"What's happening to him?"

"A premonition. He gets them once and a while and it hurts him. Sam!"

Sam's eyes burst open as he sat up.

"Dean!"

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"I'm here, Sam. You okay?"

Sam still breathed heavily.

"Yeah… ugh… yeah. I'm fine."

He put a hand on his forehead. His thumb and forefinger rested on his temples. Sam's vision was coming back. It started out cloudy, but slowly got clearer. He closed his eyes and let the vision consume him.

Skye and Dean were pinned up against the wall. Electrical wires popped out of the wall and were wrapped around their wrists, holding them up. Sam paced back and forth the length of the room between them. The room was dark, old and bare. They watched Sam's movement very carefully.

"_Sam, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? I'm your own brother!"_

_Sam grinned. _

"_I realized that. In fact, that's the reason I'm doing this."_

_Sam faced his brother._

"_You were never there for me. When I needed you most, you ignored me…"_

"_Sam that's not true…" Dean cut in._

"_And for what? A girl? Your precious Skye", he mocked._

"_You wouldn't have told her to come with us if I hadn't given you the okay. You'd be nothing without me, Dean… and you know it. You are so lost and confused… you don't have a clue."_

_Dean looked down, taking in everything his brother had said._

The vision faded.

"Sam…" came Dean's voice.

Sam closed his eyes again. A pulse of pain surged through his brain.

Sam walked over to Skye.

"_It's all your fault. You took my brother from me. Why?"_

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_Yes you did!"_

_Skye was completely silent. Sam walked back to Dean._

"_Speaking of betrayal… you're hiding something from me. Aren't you? Ever since dad died you've been acting different. I know you've lied to me. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what it is!"_

_Dean shook his head and lifted it._

"_I can't…"_

_Sam picked up an old wooden baseball bat._

"_Then you will die with that secret…"_

"_No, wait! Sam! Please! This isn't you talking! Let me help you!"_

"_I don't need your help…"_

"_Whatever you think I've done, I'll change it, just… please… don't."_

_Sam shook his head, anger written all over his face._

"_It's too late for that. First I'll kill you…"_

_He looked over at Skye._

"…_Then your girlfriend."_

"_How are you going to manage that, huh? I can't die. You can put me through all the pain in the world, but I can't die" Skye commented._

_Sam grinned._

"_I have my ways."_

_He unexpectedly lifted the bat and swung it down on Dean's ribs. Dean cried in pain._

"_Sammy…"_

_Sam swung it at him again. Blood dripped from Dean's mouth._

"_Sam…"_

_Smack. Again and again he hit his brother. Skye cried out too._

"_No, Sam! Please! Stop it!"_

_Dean gave up all of his strength. His head dropped and everyone knew what Sam had done. Dean was dead._

Sam took his hand off his head. He gasped and looked wide-eyed at Dean. He was still alive.

"Sam?"

Dean was worried for Sam by the way he looked at him.

"Dean. You're okay."

Dean was confused.

"Yeah, Sammy, of course. Are you feeling alright?"

Sam looked around at the two worried faces. If there was any premonition that he wished didn't come true, this was it. He didn't understand much that was said in the vision, and he surely didn't know why he had acted that way. As far as he knew, he would never do such a thing. He loved his brother, and now he had an understanding with Skye and accepted her. He wasn't a murderer. How could he do this? He had to stay far away from Dean to make sure no harm came to him.

Sam moved Dean out of the way and got out of the car.

"Sam?"

Both Skye and Dean followed him. He went into the trunk and grabbed a backpack. He began to fill it with supplies.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam didn't look up.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want anyone else to die."

"Sam, what are you talking about? What did you see?"

Sam paused, thinking about his brother lying limply against the wall, like he did in the dream.

"I… I saw you… die."

Skye looked over at Dean to see his reaction. His face was blank.

"What?"

Sam didn't know how to tell him that he himself had killed his brother; but he knew he had to.

"Dean… in my premonition… I don't know why, and believe me, I wouldn't, but… I killed you."

Dean ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Are you sure that's what you saw? I mean it wasn't a shape shifter or something, was it?"

Sam nodded. Dean paced the side of the road. Skye didn't know what to say. She stood there and let the brothers resolve their issues. Sam shut the trunk and stopped Dean's thinking. Sam slung his pack over his shoulder and started down the deserted road.

"Sam, where are you going? I'm not letting you leave like last time. There is no way in hell."

Sam turned back to Dean.

"Dean, you have to understand, I'm not a child! I can do things on my own! If you want to live then you have to let me go!"

He continued walking.

"Sam, get your ass back here right now!"

"Stop bossing me around!"

"I'm not trying to be a control freak! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Well go protect yourself! That's what I'm doing!"

"Sam! Sam, I'm not kidding about this, get back here! Sammy!"

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Dean with an angry look on his face.

"It's Sam."

Dean said nothing. Sam turned to continue on his journey, alone.

"Holy…"

Sam jumped back in fear. Skye stood in front of him. Dean didn't even notice she had walked after him. She grabbed Sam by the arm and forced him to follow her.

"Let go of me! Skye!"

He fidgeted in her grip. She remained strong and kept pulling him forward, toward Dean.

"Sorry Sam, but I have to take the motherly role on this one."

When she brought him back to the car, she let go and stood next to Dean.

"Now what? You've managed to drag me back. Good for you. But now what are you going to do? You're going to die and I'm going to have the guilt on me for killing you! I can't live with that, Dean!"

Dean stared straight into Sam's deep brown eyes. His own were calm and collected.

"That's a risk I'll have to take."

He turned and opened the car door.

"Get in! All this crap has given me a bad craving for coffee."

Skye followed into the passenger seat.

"I'll second that motion."

The doors slammed shut and Sam still stood there. He was worried so much for his brother. Dean started the engine. He took that as his queue to get in. Sam took a deep sigh and climbed into the Impala. He finally came to the conclusion that he would have to find some other way to save Dean from his terrible fate.


	2. Not the Usual Angel Legend

**Chapter 2**

Skye sat down in the booth next to Dean and across from Sam. She handed them both a cup of coffee. Dean took a sip of the steaming black liquid. He turned the laptop around so that it was facing all of them.

"I don't know if this would be considered supernatural, but all I could find on the police reports were ten miraculous recoveries in the past two days. All ten people had non-curable diseases. They were close to death, within 24 hours, and they woke up the next day completely healed. They had no signs whatsoever that anything had even happened to them."

"Wow, that's weird."

Sam turned the computer to get a closer look. Dean took another sip of coffee. So did Skye.

"Yeah, I know, but would this be our kind of gig? We usually go for mysterious deaths, not recoveries."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling about this one, Dean. Did you find any deaths from the same diseases? I mean this could be another healer like Roy, getting a reaper to do their dirty work."

"Could be… but there weren't any deaths. Not like that, anyway. Any other bright ideas, collage boy?"

"Angels."

They both looked at Skye with questioning looks. She took a sip of her coffee. They waited impatiently for her explanation.

"What? You've never heard of angels?"

"Well, yeah… but they're only myth" Dean responded.

"Says who?"

Dean looked at her seriously. She kept butting in before he could get his point across.

"Says me. I've never seen any of God's angels out there, so they can't be real."

"You believe only what you see?"

Dean hesitated.

"Yes."

Skye laughed smugly.

"You are the last person I would expect to say that! With the kind of things we see every day…"

"Exactly! We SEE them! We know they are real!"

"So if you do believe in these things, how can you not believe in all of them?"

"I do. The hell's demons are real, spirits are real, vampires are real, werewolves are real, what more can there be?"

"I notice you only recognized the evil beings, but what about the good ones?"

"What good ones? Death omens? Okay, you're right I missed them, but that's about it."

"No it's not. You left out so many more legends and folklore of billions of good spirits. The only reason you don't know them is because you haven't hunted them. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Well let me tell you, I've hunted just about everything."

"How's that? You've been hunting since you were born too?"

"No. I started when I was sixteen."

"Then how could you have hunted everything in only four years, assuming you're about twenty?"

"Guys, shut up for a second!"

Sam tried to cut off their conversation, but it obviously didn't work.

"I have my ways."

"Guys!"

They all stopped and looked at Sam.

"You two are getting way off topic here. Can we just get back to the angel thing? Whether they're real or not."

He directed that comment at Dean.

"So Skye… What are angels?"

"Angels aren't like their legends. They aren't spirits with wings, or have halos, or any of that stuff. They're people, or, meant to be people. They were originally spirits in heaven. They were sent down to Earth by God to watch over humans in need. They possess only one person in a lifetime. But these people, they have no soul, and were given no soul for the reason of letting an angel be their soul, so that they don't harm the other souls living in the body. They walk the Earth for as long as any other human would and blend in with society. Most of them become policemen, firemen, doctors, lawyers; anything that controls the fate of others lives. They act like any other, but when people aren't around, they cure them and sometimes bring people back from the dead. Their job is to reward the good with life."

"What about the bad? Do they have the power to take lives too?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think they are quite like reapers with the whole life and death thing. If someone does not deserve life, they let them die when their time is up, just as planned."

"So how do we kill them" Dean blurted out.

Skye gave him a look as if asking him if he was stupid.

"Do you just seriously want to waste something? Because you don't kill angels, they are the good guys. They are on our side. They save people."

"Rriiight. Well this town sucks. Let's go find a place worthy of hunting."

They all stood up and followed Dean out of the café.


	3. A Rainy Night gets Worse

**Chapter 3**

The black Impala cruised down the highway. They were about 50 miles from the last town they had stopped in. They were coming up to a motel. It was dark so they figured they should stop for the night. It was raining hard. The windshield wipers were swishing back and forth rapidly, flicking away the dots of water that fell in front of them. There was a flash of lightening. It was powerful and bright. It was followed by a crash of thunder. The loud bang startled the passengers.

Dean drove the car up to the motel. The headlights dimmed as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. The lightening continued flashing and the thunder continued roaring. Sam, Skye, and Dean ran out into the pouring rain with their jackets pulled over their heads. They hid under the shelter of the motel roof, though it still dripped with water. Dean opened the door and let them in. He followed close behind.

It was darker inside than it was outside. The room was lit by candles. Apparently the power had gone out due to the storm. A young woman stood behind the counter. She was lighting another candle with a match. Her blonde wavy hair covered her face as she bent over the candle. The wick of the waxy stump caught fire and added more light to the small lobby.

She looked up. Her green eyes met Dean's. She batted her thick black lashes, trying to get his attention. She stood up tall and pumped out her chest to show off. Dean noticed her instantly and put on his bad boy act. He smiled devilishly and leaned against the counter with his arms on the flat surface.

"Can I help you?"

Sam turned his head, refusing to watch another one of his brother's attempts to flirt. Dean looked over her; inspecting whether she was worth it.

"Oh yeah!"

She giggled and gave a cutesy smile. She flicked her golden locks over her shoulder with one swift motion. Skye watched all of it with jealousy. She carefully watched the woman's actions, making sure she didn't get too close to her new boyfriend. She put a hand on Dean's shoulder and slightly pulled him back.

"Aren't you going to order the room, honey?"

She gave him a stare that he knew meant that she was onto him.

"Yeah. Sure, sweetie" he said, following her act.

He gave her the evil eye and a wicked grin. He stood up and reached into his leather coat to grab his wallet.

"Two queens."

The girl looked at Skye as if waiting for a warning. Skye just stared back and said,

"Well? You heard him. Two queens, if that's not too much trouble."

The girl turned around and grabbed a key without a word. She no longer had a sweet smile on, but an angry pout. She seemed like one of those girls who always got what she wanted and hated those who stood in her way. She dangled the keys in front of them.

"Room 32."

Skye snatched them from her and turned to head out. Dean smiled back at the girl. She grinned back in a perky cheerleader type way. He cocked an eyebrow as he handed her a credit card. She quickly scanned it and gave it back to him with a slip of paper that she wrote on. He pocketed both and turned around. Skye stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"You coming?"

She seemed rather rude to Dean, or so he thought. He frowned, knowing he was in trouble.

"Yes, dear."

He started to walk around her. She still stood in his way and gave him a dirty look. He smiled sweetly at her to get back on her good side. She moved aside to let him by. Sam and Skye followed him. They began walking to their assigned room.

"So… did you get her number?"

Dean kept walking and didn't answer her question.

"I'm waiting."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper the desk clerk had given him.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"You little cheat."

Dean put up his arms in question.

"What?"

She sighed.

"Never mind."

Sam laughed. They continued walking, then Sam got a sudden jolt of pain in his head. He stopped and fell to his knees. Skye and Dean turned to him.

"Sam?"

Dean rushed over by his side. Skye stood by him too.

"Sammy, talk to me!"

Sam put a hand on his forehead covering his eyes. He squinted them shut and clenched his teeth. The premonition was coming back to him.

"_You were never there for me. When I needed you most you ignored me."_

The vision faded to black. In a flash of lightening in the sky above them, the premonition came back.

"_Tell me what it is!"_

_Dean shook his head. He and Skye still stuck to the wall like the first time._

"_I can't…"_

The image was jagged and fuzzy.

"Then you will die with that secret…" 

_Sam held the bat firmly in his hands. _

"_No wait! Sam! This isn't you talking!"_

Sam winced knowing what was going to happen next. He wished he didn't have to see it again. His brain disagreed with him.

_Sam hit Dean with the smooth block of wood again and again. _

"_Sammy…"_

_Dean's mouth was bleeding so much that it looked cherry red like candy coating. Skye cried out with tears running down her cheeks._

"_No, Sam! Please! Stop it!"_

Something that Sam hadn't noticed before about the premonition was that while he was hitting Dean, tears trickled down Sam's cheeks too.

_Dean's head dropped and he gave out his last breath of air._

Sam screamed with tears in his eyes. He took his eyes away and looked at Skye and Dean.

"Sam?"

They couldn't tell that he was crying because of the drops of rain spraying him. He was glad.

"Come on. It's getting dark."

Sam stood up and marched passed them. Dean and Skye exchanged worried glances. They thought there would be no point to arguing about it so they followed him into the room.


	4. Security from a Friend

**Chapter 4**

That night Sam had the premonition again. Skye and Dean shared a bed. Dean was overly excited about that, but she hadn't let him do anything he had planned. Sam kept fairly quiet when he was awoken by the nightmare. He didn't want them to worry over it as much as he had. There was still a thunderstorm outside. Because of the noises he couldn't get back to sleep. He decided he wanted a place to just sit and ponder his dreams alone, so he sat outside under the ledge of the roof, not wanting to get wet. He somehow found the rush of water soothing.

When he grabbed his jacket off the chair, he hit Skye's arm slightly. She opened one eye, like a cat watching for enemies. She was just able to see Sam slip outside. She pulled the covers off, gently not to wake Dean who slept peacefully next to her. She snuck over to her backpack full of clothes and took out a fleece sweater, which she pulled over her head and walked out after Sam.

After she had closed the door quietly behind her, she turned to see Sam crouched next to the door with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

He lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were wet and glossy. Skye felt sympathy for him even though she didn't know what was wrong.

"Sorry if I woke you."

He was quiet and seemed pretty shaken. She leaned in closer as if giving him a hug.

"Sam… what's wrong? I'm worried about you. So is Dean. We both care about you… a lot. We just want to know what's happening."

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes free from sleep and tears.

"I had the premonition again. I keep seeing the same seen over and over, and I can't figure out how I become like that, how I come to do that."

He paused. Skye's answer was in a voice so soothing and gentle. She really did seem to care.

"What did you see?"

He hesitated and cleared his throat again. His voice was still hoarse.

"I saw you and Dean… hanging… on a wall. I…I was talking to him about something I didn't understand. Then I threatened to kill you, but I know I can't. Then… it happened."

"What?"

"I killed Dean."

He bowed his head in shame. The tears started again. How could he possibly live with knowing that his brother was going to die sometime soon, and worse, by him? Skye lifted his chin with her black leather fingers. He looked at her with complete sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh… Sam."

She brushed her thumb across his cheek to wipe away the salty water droplets.

"Don't worry."

She grabbed his face with both hands so that he had no choice but to look at her and listen to what she had to say.

"Sam… I won't let anything happen to you or Dean. As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you, I swear. There is no way I will let him die. Over my dead body, all right? Now, as long as you understand that, there is nothing to worry about."

She removed her hands. Her voice was gentle yet powerful. Sam really appreciated her help. It made him feel slightly better. Now that she knows about the premonition, when it comes to it, she might be able to change its course.

"Thanks, Skye."

He wrapped his arms around her and welcomed her warmth. She did the same. The rain stopped as if turned off by a faucet. The lightening continued. Three bolts a second stuck the open black sky creating light all around. They both stood up.

"Great. An electrical storm. What more could you ask for?"

"Maybe a bit of sleep."

"You're telling me. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"I think so. I'll try, anyway."

"Good."

She turned the knob and they both entered the pitch-black room. Sam went back to his bed and tucked himself in. Skye crept back in bed next to Dean. She threw her sweater back off and pulled the covers over her. Dean turned to face her. His eyes were half open.

"Where were you?"

She curled up next to him and put his arm around her.

"Just getting some fresh air."

She kissed his soft red lips. They both closed their yes and prepared for a well-deserved night's rest.


	5. How do you Kill an Angel?

**Chapter 5**

_"No, Sam! Please! Stop it!"_

Sam opened his eyes. He was still in the motel room like he had been the night before. The lightening had stopped outside and it was now sunny, but still damp. He sat upright to see what was going on. Dean was sitting on the side of Sam's bed. Sam noticed him and turned to him.

"How you holding up?"

Dean was quiet and concerned. Sam wiped the sweat from his face and sleep from his eyes.

"I'm okay. Where's Skye?"

"She's gone out to get breakfast. You slept in. Still getting those premonitions?"

"Yeah. Did you sleep?"

Dean smiled.

"The best night sleep of my life!"

Sam laughed at Dean's humour. He was always good for a laugh. Skye walked in the door with a newspaper. Dean turned to her.

"Where's breakfast? I'm starving!"

She slammed the door and showed them the cover story of the paper.

"Guess you'll have to get it on the way. We got a hunt."

The boys took a good look at the article as she explained.

"The story that Sam found yesterday at the café about all of those mysterious recoveries made the front page. All ten people that were healed are starting to die!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with suspicion.

"What do you mean? I thought those angels were healing people, not killing them!"

"That's what I thought too. It's weird. It says that the first two people were cured of cancer and then, two days later, they died of cancer. The angels must have given it back to them because they did something wrong… something immoral…"

"That doesn't make sense! You said they couldn't kill people!"

"That's what I thought."

She looked up from the soggy paper.

"Well? We got to go back… back to New York City where they're being held in a hospital. We got to save them!"

Dean stood up.

"Whoa, hold on a minute! We're headed to Arizona, not New York! Besides, those people are probably going to die anyway! You can't kill God's lackeys! He's… God! He could squash us like bugs!"

"So?"

"So? So He's God!"

"Again, so?"

Dean knew he couldn't win this time.

"Okay. Let's go."

They grabbed their belongings and headed out to the Impala. Sam stopped. Neither Dean nor Skye noticed that he wasn't behind them. His head throbbed. He heard voices in his head.

_"Not there for me… when I needed you most..." _

"Get out of my head!"

Sam said this out loud. Dean turned, finally noticing his brother in pain.

"Sam?"

The voice in his head stopped. He looked up quickly. Dean looked at him curiously.

"You coming?"

Sam walked up to the dirty black car and opened its back door. As he passed his brother, he said,

"Yeah. Are you?"

Dean smirked and got into the driver's side.


	6. Nurses' Phone numbers and Fallen Angels

**Chapter 6**

"I have a theory."

Dean turned to Skye sitting next to him.

"Alright… what's your theory?"

"My theory is that these angels are falling. They're turning into devils. You know you hear stories about Satan being an angel before he fell to the dark side kind of thing. So I think these angels are doing the same thing. How? I don't know, but that might explain why they're killing people."

Dean curled his bottom lip and nodded his head, obviously satisfied with her thought.

"Sounds good. But how do we stop them from going all moody and hell seeker on us?"

"Well… I've done some research… while Sam's been… ill, and I found some interesting information."

She pulled out a pile of loose papers and theology textbooks from the back seat.

"Dude, where'd you get those?"

Skye looked back at Dean with a guilty look on her face.

"I, um… stole them… from the library."

Dean laughed behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Now you're acting like a Winchester!"

"Yeah, well, I'm basically part of the family now, right?"

Dean nodded slowly then looked in the rear-view mirror to check up on Sam who had been sleeping for five hours straight.

"Don't go thinking about replacing Sammy, though. I don't want to be caught kissing my sister."

Skye giggled joyously. Her laugh was as sweet as a spring flower.

"I don't want to be your sister! Though there is another way I could be part of the family."

She raised an eyebrow at Dean. His eyes widened.

"Dude! I'm not getting married! I'm too young! There are too many things I haven't done yet! Too many girls I haven't banged yet!"

She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Oh. Sorry."

She laughed a bit.

"It's alright, and don't worry. I don't want to get married either. Some day, but not yet. There are too many guys lined up for me too."

He smiled mockingly at her.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Well, anyway, who ever said I liked you in that way?"

"You did… when you pleaded me to sleep with you!"

"I don't think it was exactly _pleading_, it was more… requesting."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"What? It was."

She punched him hard in the right shoulder.

"Ouch!"

He rubbed the bruise with his free hand. Sam slowly got up. He woke to find the two lovebirds quarrelling again.

"Hey, Sammy! Perfect timing!"

Dean stopped the car. The hum of the engine died out too.

"Welcome to New York City!"

They all looked out the window to see tall skyscrapers and heavy traffic. Blinking lights and groups of people decorated the streets with colour.

"So, Skye… which one do you think is your _fallen angel_?"

Skye looked around. There were too many masses of people to even start counting how many there really were, let alone find a single person amongst the crowd. There must have been thousands on the streets, but possibly millions in the buildings.

"Well… this is going to be a lot harder than I expected. Shall we get started?"

They opened the car doors and headed into the suffocating crowd. People mindlessly shoved the three as they made their way to the nearest hospital, the place where the angels had been lending their "helping hands".

The building was short, but wide. It only had about three floors considering it was the only hospital in such a large city with lots of sick people.

They walked up to the front desk where the secretary was sitting on a phone call.

"Are you going to flirt with her too?"

Skye gave Dean a questioning look.

"Oh, shut up" he said while slightly laughing.

She laughed too. Sam stood behind both of them, a little left out. His mind was playing tricks on him and the voice was still whispering the same words through his head like a broken record. He felt like he wasn't awake. He felt like he was in a trance. He was spaced out completely. They continued their conversation without him.

"So you say this is the place where the first few died, right?"

"Yeah. Kennedy Wane, Margaret Fritz and Alexandria Norris. The first two died of cancer. It started in their blood stream, disappeared, then came back in their lungs and their hearts and killed them. The last one, Alexandria died of asthma. She came in having a bit of a coughing fit, then she ended up in emerge because it turned into a more serious matter of croup or something. They thought they cured it when she stopped coughing, but she died the next day with apparently what she had suspected it was in the first place. I checked out their files and they said that the three all lived in a small town not too far from the city in the exact same neighborhood. Do think maybe it has something to do with the town? Maybe whatever is harming the angels is in that town too?"

"Could be. Why don't we talk to the nurses that attended them? Maybe they know something about their deaths that we don't."

Dean walked up to the receptionist and occupied her while the others went to carry out their duties. Sam took the silent job of looking through the patient's records for any missed information, since he wasn't up to talking to anyone in his condition. Skye had gone to speak with the nurse who had coincidently aided the three patients.

Sam opened the file cabinet drawer and flipped through the folders. He now knew the names of the people who had supposedly been touched by the angel. Margaret Fritz, Kennedy Wane, Alexandria Norris, Joe Duncan, Megan Canny… they went on through his head. Finally he had gotten out all of their folders, as well as a list of recent deaths just to make sure they didn't miss any. He skimmed through the papers in the folders and instantly noticed the one thing they all had in common. All ten patients were attended to on the third floor in the south corridor by a man named doctor Gabe Riel. Gabrielle was the name of one of the two ark angels, and that much Sam knew for sure. This Dr. Riel could be the one they were looking for, but how did the patient's hometown fit in? And how did this angel turn bad?

* * *

Later the three met up at the car. Skye told them what the nurse had said to her. It wasn't anything worth searching or of any importance. Dean showed off his collection of female staff and patient phone numbers he had received from standing there and looking pretty, or so he said. Then Sam told them what he had learned.

"So you're saying that this Gabe Riel, what a freakish name, is the angel, or whatever, we're looking for?"

"I guess so."

Dean sighed looking around the place.

"So how do we kill them? I mean these things are property of God, supposedly, and are now turning to the devil; another all-powerful, almighty being. This doesn't exactly put us in a take-charge position here. With demons we could just exorcise them out of the people, but with these…"

Skye cut in.

"Wait a minute. You could be onto something. Who says we can't exorcise them? Angels possess people too, only they have no souls, but what's the difference? Exorcising them might be exactly what we have to do."


	7. Exorcising a Demon Follower

**Chapter 7**

Skye opened the wooden door, a gun in hand. She walked forward into the room with the metallic weapon held at shoulder height, out stretched from her body. Dean and Sam followed close behind doing the same. On the other side of the door was a man in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. His white-blonde hair was slicked back to make him look clean. He hovered over a patient. The man the lied on the bed had feeding tubes in his mouth and respiration tubes under his nose. His eyes were glazed. He was close to death. The doctor heard them come in and said,

"Hi. Can I help you folks? Whoa!"

He finally looked up and saw them holding guns that pointed directly at him.

"What do you want? This is government property and a healing facility! You can't bring those in here!"

"You know exactly what we want Gabrielle."

"We want to know why you're killing people and help you. You were sent to help these patients. We know you're not a killer. We want you to help", again Skye finished Dean's thought in her own words.

Her tone was not as sharp as Dean's. She acted as if it wasn't his fault that he went to the dark side. The doctor stood tall.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but who the hell are you?"

"We're the people who are going to send you to Hell where you belong!"

"Dean…" Skye tried to stop him from getting too violent, just incase this guy wasn't an angel.

The doctor looked at Dean in awe. He seemed shocked that anyone would talk to him that way.

"Oh, Dean… I can't believe that you would say such a thing to me. I'm offended."

Dean flinched at his name.

"You know me?"

"I know a lot about you… and Sam… and your father, John."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened.

"How do you know about us?"

"He told me."

"Who?"

"The one I serve."

"Tell me who!"

"The demon, Dean!"

Dean fell silent.

"The one that killed your mother…"

He turned to Sam.

"And Jessica…"

He looked back at Dean.

"And your dad. He tells me a lot of things. He also showed me your poor father. He takes much pride in knowing that he has gotten rid of the only real threat in this world to him. You should see your daddy scream, and cry, and suffer…"

"SHUT UP!"

Dean pulled the trigger and sent a silver iron round into the chest of the white haired man. Skye and Sam ran over to Gabrielle and held down his arms and legs. The bullet had no effect on him, except for throwing him to the ground. He struggled under their grip. They tried to steady him the best they could. Dean pulled a stained leather-bound book from his jacket. He opened the latch and read aloud from their dad's journal.

"Regna Terre, Cantata Dao, Solite Domino…"

He continued on in Latin. The exorcism ritual seemed to be working. Gabrielle's eyes turned the darkest shade of black and glistened in the light above. He clenched his teeth and flexed his muscles. Sam and Skye luckily had enough strength between the both of them to keep him pinned down. Dean paced the room, still reciting the ritual.

When it was complete the angel opened its mouth to scream, but, instead, black smoke poured out of it. It flew up into the ceiling like a quick rush of wind. Suddenly it stopped. His eyes turned white. No pupil or iris showed. He wore no expression. His body crumpled up, almost instantly, into dust. Skye and Sam rushed away from him. Dean closed the book and marched over to them to see what had become of the soulless monster. All that remained of him was his white lab coat. The door burst open behind them. A voice called out to them in a loud commanding tone.

"Freeze!"

They turned to see six police officers with guns pointed at them. It was like déjà vu to see loaded guns pointed out from the door, like they had with the angel. The three stood still and silent.

"Drop your weapons!"

"Man! The fuzz!"

Dean dropped his gun, followed by Sam and Skye. Skye didn't freeze though. She lifted her right hand and gently pulled off her left glove. They pointed their guns directly at her only.

"I said freeze!"

She continued pulling it off, and then pulled off the other. They flew to the ground and softly landed next to her handgun.

"Come on now! Freeze!"

She looked up with fiery eyes as yellow as the sun.

"Make me."

They all fired a bullet at her. Sam and Dean ducked for cover. One bullet hit her in the arm. Another hit her stomach. The others skimmed by her with ease. Her eyes widened as she stood there and accepted the pain. They were shot at such close range that the bullets ran right through her. They were left blood stained as they broke through the back window. Glass shattered over the Winchesters who lay on the floor with arms flung over their heads. Skye put a hand on each wound for a brief moment, making it look like she was examining them to see if it was really her they had shot.

When she removed her bare hands, the bloody holes were gone. She breathed in deeply to show off her good health. All the officers obviously couldn't believe what they saw. In defense, they shot more and more bullets at her. Most missed her beautiful physique, but the ones that hit her ran right through her and the wounds healed instantly. This continued until their guns clicked. Out of ammunition. Skye smiled and slowly walked toward them. They tried to step back from her, but kept tripping over their feet and the feet of each other.

Skye pulled a few moves of karate, tae kwon doe and boxing. Soon she had knocked out all six men leaving them motionless on the floor, piled on top of each other. She turned to Sam and Dean who were still lying on the ground.

"Coming?"

They exchanged looks of disbelief and followed her out of the hospital.


	8. Questions from the Naive

**Chapter 8**

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Skye who was checking out her arm, making sure she was clear from blood and bruising.

"Man, I can't believe you! That was awesome!"

"Well, believe it, 'cause I'm not going to change anytime soon, so get used to it."

She didn't look up once. Dean drove out of the city as fast as possible, being careful to avoid squat cars that passed by to check out the crime scene.

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… I mean, you heal yourself constantly, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you can't die, right?"

"What exactly is your point, Dean?"

"Well, I figure, if you can't die, and your body keeps rejuvenating itself, then you must be pretty old, right?"

"Is there something in that question that you want to know?"

"Yeah. How old are you?"

Skye finally looked up at him through the mirror. She hesitated and opened her mouth to answer, but closed it before anything came out.

"Well?"

"Well… let's just say I'm older than you."

"That could be any age. I'm only twenty-seven, so how old are you?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Fine. I'll give you a hint. I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

Dean burst out laughing.

"What?"

He kept laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What!"

She grew angry now.

"Nothing, it's just… that's kind of wrong, you know? Like, a twenty-year-old going out with a ninety year old. Man… all I got to say is you're looking good there, Skye!"

He kept laughing hysterically.

"I'm only seventy-five, thank you very much."

Dean's laughter continued insanely. He couldn't help it now.

"Man, that's gross!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off."

He did. When he had finished he turned to Sam. Sam had been completely quiet all this time.

"Hey, Sam, what's wrong with you? You haven't said much for days."

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About what? There can't be anything that interesting around here. So what's been bugging you?"

Sam didn't answer. He just stared out the window.

"Fine, don't talk to me."

They were quiet for a little over a minute.

"Should we stop for the night? Then tomorrow we can plan where to go next?"

"Sounds good."

Skye pulled on her black gloves, each finger bringing life to the second-hand garment. The Impala pulled up to a motel. The engine was turned off and they all climbed out. While walking to the office door Dean noticed the gloves on her and questioned,

"Why do you where gloves?"

"To stop my powers from reaching things they shouldn't."

"Well what happens if you touch someone when the gloves are off?"

She looked at him with a very serious expression.

"Bad things. Bad things will happen."

"Like what?"

She didn't answer. She walked past him and opened the door. Before he reached where she stood, Skye put out an arm.

"I'll be ordering this time."

She walked in and left the brothers out on the dusty road.

"Bossy much?"


	9. When your Inner Voice Speaks

**Chapter 9**

Dean's eyelids opened slowly, his vision coming out of a blur. Sam sat in a big burgundy armchair in the corner of the room, opposite Dean's bed. His head was tilted to one side and his eyes were closed. He was also asleep. Dean examined the room. Skye wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked over at the coffee table where her pack had sat that night. It was also missing. He peered out the window. His Impala was also gone.

"Son of a bitch! That's my car!"

He shook Sam, hoping to get information out of him.

"Sam!"

Sam abruptly awoke. He stared at Dean, wanting an answer as to why he was woken up from a good sleep.

"Sam, where's Skye?"

He looked around the room. Sam didn't even know she was absent.

"Um…"

_Ring. Ring._ Dean's cell phone vibrated in his jacket that lied on his bed. He picked it up after the third ring. In a raunchy voice he answered,

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's me."

"Skye?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell are you? Where's my car? You better not have done anything to her!"

"Don't worry. Your car's fine. Sorry I took it. Anyway, that doesn't matter…"

"Of course it matters! I didn't give you permission! You can't just leave without telling me!"

"Dean! Listen to me for a second! The angels are back! We missed some the first time."

"What? That's not possible. That doctor Riel was the connection between those patients. We got him. That should be it, shouldn't it?"

She paused.

"What about the nurse?"

"What about her?"

"She was with the doctor, so she must have been with all of those patients, right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense…"

They continued their conversation. Sam, in the background was suffering. From what, he didn't know. His head throbbed and the voices were getting louder in his mind. Images flashed so rapidly that he couldn't make out what they were. The voice of his brother talking to Skye on the phone was drowned out by all the other voices. He put his palms on his eyes, hoping that would soothe the pain.

More pictures appeared in his head. After a while they started repeating. They slowed down as he got used to them. There was one of a window crashing, one of Dean being beaten up by Sam as in the earlier premonitions, and another of Skye hanging onto a ledge for her life with about eight or more stories below her. He wished they would go away and leave him alone. Or at least, he wished Dean would get off the damned phone and help him.

"Dean…"

His voice was weak, but still loud enough for Dean to hear it.

"Quiet, Sam, I'm trying to hear Skye."

"Dean…"

Sam tried to make his voice sound more in distress.

"Sam, shut up!"

Dean hadn't looked at him once. He was facing the other wall opposite where Sam was. Sam crouched on the floor with his head still in his hands. He groaned in pain. Dean tried to ignore his noises and screams, thinking they were just distractions to get him off the phone.

"Sam, come on! What do you…"

He finally turned around. His brother was sprawled on the floor, rolled into a ball holding his head.

"Sam!"

He dropped the cell phone, Skye still on the other line. Dean fell to Sam's side.

"Sam? Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, you didn't! Ahh!"

"Sam!"

Another surge of pain hit Sam like a punch to the face. A piercing scream was released from his mouth.

"Sam? Come on. Stop this. You're scaring me, Sammy."

Dean didn't have a clue what to do but sit there by his side. The pain increased. Sam could no longer hold back the tears. Drops of clear, salty liquid streamed down his cheeks. His thoughts consumed him. He could no longer hear Dean talking to him. The voice in his head was the only thing speaking to him now. He knew the voice all too well. It was his voice; only, it wasn't saying the words repeated in his premonition. His voice was speaking to him unwillingly. He couldn't control it. It wasn't said aloud though, only to himself; as if his mind had a mind of its own.

_"Why are you letting this happen? Why are you still letting him control you? You know who I'm talking about… your brother Dean. He hasn't helped you like you think he has. He's never been there for you, not really. Just look how he left you in pain on the cold, hard ground… all alone… in the dark space in your mind. And why did he leave you? For Skye? To hear her angelic voice? Pathetic! What did she do to put her in front of you in his priorities? What makes her so special? If I were you, I'd get rid of her. She hasn't helped you. You just think she has. In your mind she's comforted you, made you feel better, but she hasn't done anything. Anything! The only people that you have left are useless. Get rid of them. Dump them off somewhere, run away, whatever you can! Though if you do ditch them, you know it's not going to do you any good. They'll keep looking for you. The best way to it… you know what it is, don't you? Kill them."_

A hand was placed on Sam's forehead. It was cold and refreshing, yet somehow familiar. It was the only outer world subject he had come in contact with since he had been oblivious to anything but the voice. The pain diminished and the voice disappeared. His eyes popped open to reveal Skye standing over him. It was her hand that had awoken him from the nightmare. It was her healing hand that had saved him.

"Sam, are you okay?"

She removed her fingers to let him sit up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Dean sat next to her, worried as hell.

"Sammy, I'm sorry… you know… about… aw, it doesn't matter. Glad you're okay."

Sam looked around nervously. He didn't understand what had just happened. Whatever happened, he knew only one thing now. He didn't feel the same toward the two that stood in front of him as he did before.


	10. Sam's Darker Side gives in

**Chapter 10**

Later that afternoon, when it was less likely for people to be visiting, Sam, Dean, and Skye went back to the hospital. They kept their guns in their pockets this time so that they didn't give anyone any reason for suspicion. Barely anyone walked through the halls, and anyone that did didn't recognize them. When someone, a staff member passed them, they hid behind a corner or in an empty room, just in case. There was a lot of security now, mainly because of them from the night before, and many rumours were circulating the city about three armed and dangerous murderers.

Dean broke into the file room while Sam and Skye kept watch. He stuck in a paperclip through the lock to wriggle the gears and open the door safely without much noise. Then he skimmed through the files and papers in the cabinets and on the desk. He was looking for a schedule of the nurses' night shifts. He had gone through everything and found nothing. He turned to walk out empty handed. There it was hanging on the wall by the door.

"Come on Dean, where's your head?"

His eyes followed the typed up lines of black ink. There she was. The nurse that had helped Dr. Riel; nurse Cassiel. That was also the name of an angel. Not a very well known angel, but still an angel. Unfortunately, they had just missed her shift. She'd be going home if not already there by this time. They were out of luck. Dean walked out of the room. Sam and Skye were waiting for his, hopefully, good news.

"So?"

"We missed her."

"What?"

"We missed her. Her shift ended a half hour ago."

"Damn it!"

Skye put a fist to her mouth while pacing to think of what they should do next.

"So what now?"

Skye stopped all movement and turned to Dean.

"We tail her. We get her back at her house. It shouldn't be that difficult. You got her file, right?"

"Sure. I could go back in and get it."

"Good. You do that. Well? Hurry!"

Dean ran back into the room and came out seconds later with a file folder. He opened it and searched the papers.

"Let's see…ah, here we go. Name, already know that, ID number, don't care, phone number… huh. I wonder if she's hot. Maybe I should take that just in case."

He paused, waiting to see if Skye would react to his idiotic behavior. She grunted and clenched her teeth.

"You're such a moron! Let me see that."

Skye pulled the crisp flat paper from Dean. She scanned the page.

"Room 2040 in number 25 on 10th Avenue. Great! Not only does she live in a busy part of the city on Madison Square, she lives in a busy apartment building where there are lots of witnesses so we can't pull any of our usual stunts or we'll get caught!"

"What part of the city isn't busy?"

Skye ignored Dean's remark and punched him in the shoulder instead.

"Ow! Why do you keep doing that to me?"

"Because. Now let's go."

They raced outside to the Impala and started the engine. After a short drive, they arrived at a building on 10th Avenue where they say woman that matched Skye's description of the nurse walking into the building. She acted friendly to the doorman, but they saw right past her disguise. They knew what she really was.

More and more people walked into the building after her. They each took a small handgun, but no more, and put them safely put them in their coats. Another electrical storm was brewing. Though they were glad it wasn't raining again. As they walked up to the door, Sam's head began to ache. He put a hand on his forehead. The doorman noticed and addressed him.

"Are you okay, son?"

Skye put a hand on Sam's shoulder. All six eyes glared at him. He removed his hand and spoke softly to the elderly gentleman.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a headache."

"You might want to get that checked. It looks like it's going to be a doozy!"

"I'll be okay."

He brushed Skye's hand away and walked on through the revolving doors. Dean and Skye kept a close eye on him as they walked to the elevator. They could tell he wasn't feeling well, but couldn't do anything about. An older man with a black moustache and a brown suit was the only other person in the elevator besides them. He watched them closely with beady brown eyes as Skye pushed the button for the twentieth floor and closed the double doors. She noticed his stare and became uncomfortable.

"What floor would you like, sir?"

He answered in a deep voice that didn't match his lip movement.

"The twentieth floor."

"Oh. We're going there too. Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"Is it nice?"

"Yes."

It fell into an awkward silence. Then Dean disturbed it.

"Nice moustache. Wish I had one."

Skye nudged him hard in the side. He flinched and gave him an evil stare.

"Be nice."

She tried to whisper quiet enough so that the man didn't hear.

"What? Couldn't you picture me with a goatee?"

She rolled her eyes and Sam just smiled. The man still had no expression.

"Who are you", he asked sternly.

"Oh… we're um…"

Skye looked at Dean, wondering what to say. He helped her finish her statement.

"We're just visitors. Saying hi to an old friend, you know."

"Who are you visiting?"

Skye cut in this time in a rude yet polite way.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

The platform stopped moving and the double doors slid open. All four got out of the elevator and started walking down the hallway. Skye seemed so sure to Dean that she knew where she was going that he asked,

"How do you know which hall to take?"

She pointed to a sign with a bunch of numbers on it. It had an arrow pointing in the direction they were heading with numbers above it saying "room 2000- 2040".

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Thank you."

They continued all the way down the hall and stopped at the last room at the corner of the building. The man stopped there too.

"It seems you've come to see me."

Skye looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It was the correct room number.

"I guess so. Do you have a wife?"

"Yes. My wife is Cassiel. You know her?"

"Yeah. I used to work with her. We went to school together and everything."

She put on a fake smile. The man looked at Sam and Dean.

"Who are they?"

"Friends. They're friends of mine that I've been road tripping with. We just came to the city for a bit of sightseeing and wanted to drop by."

He looked them over before unlocking the apartment room door. He entered with such confidence like he owned the place, which he did. He was trying to show off for his guests.

"Honey, you have visitors!"

A woman with jet back hair and pale blue eyes that reminded them of Raphael peered around the corner.

"Hello, Cassiel."

Skye stood tall with her hands in her pocket, fingering her gun, waiting for her answer.

"Oh my God! Skye Hunter? Oh it's so good to see you!"

The two women greeted each other with a hug. Their eyes flashed orange, only long enough for each other to see. The way they welcomed one another was so convincing and so unexpected for the men at the door. They all thought it really was an act and they didn't know each other.

"Long time no see, girlfriend! And this must be Sam and Dean Winchester that I've heard so much about!"

She seemed so enthusiastic as she shook the hands of the two brothers. They were confused.

"Really? You've heard about us? When?"

"Oh, Dean! Such a kidder! Anyway, come on in. I'll fetch you all a beer. How's that?"

"That would be great, thanks."

She walked away into the kitchen.

"Don't mind about your shoes darlings! Just come on in!"

Dean grabbed Skye's arm as she was headed for the living room.

"You know her?"

"No, but she knows us. Angels, along with demons get news passed around so quickly that they probably know everything about us. Just play along for the husband. He doesn't know anything. Follow my lead."

They walked into the living room where Cassiel's husband sat in a cozy brown chair by the fireplace. They sat on a large sofa that could seat four people. Cassiel walked in a few seconds later with a tray that held five beers, one for each of them. They were still in bottles, but the caps were taken off.

"This is my husband, Henry. He's a big time lawyer."

She handed out the bottles.

"Wow. That's great Henry. Good for you."

Henry looked at Sam and Dean with suspicion.

"What do they do?"

Dean answered first.

"I'm a cop."

"Where?"

Henry spoke flatly and quickly, trying to stump him.

"Bisbee, Arizona."

This was the same answer that he had told Rebecca, Sam's friend, back in St. Louis.

"Off duty?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

He looked at Sam who hadn't said anything all night. His head still hurt, but he tried to ignore it and focus on the conversation.

"I'm still in school."

"For what?"

"Law."

"What school?"

"Stratford."

"I went to Harvard."

Sam kept a fairly calm face while Henry bragged about how much better he was than Sam.

"Good for you."

He was slightly jealous that Henry got to do what he wanted and live a normal life while Sam had a dangerous job that he didn't want, no home, no family but Dean, and no Jessica.

"Henry, do you mind running to the grocery store and get something for our guests to munch on? It seems I forgot to go shopping."

"But the grocers is nine blocks from here and the car won't start!"

Cassiel stared at her husband harshly.

"Then you'd better get started."

Henry got up and left, regretting his decision to leave strangers alone in his house with his wife. When the door creaked shut Cassiel opened her real eyes, the flame-like ones to show them her true self.

"So, Skye, Sam, Dean, what do you plan on doing next? Send me to Hell? That would be a nice trip. I've never been there before."

Skye pulled out her gun from her pocket.

"There's always time to try something new."

"I guess so."

Cassiel threw the empty tray like a Frisbee. Skye ducked just in time to let the circular metal object crash into the wall. The boys now got out their guns. Before any could shoot at her, she disappeared. They looked around frantically.

"Where'd she go?"

They had no clue. Just then, the angel dropped down onto Skye. The two women wrestled on the floor, rolling about, throwing punches. Dean tried to separate them the best he could. He tugged on Cassiel's arm. She flung him backwards into the couch. It flipped back from his momentum.

Sam tried to keep out of the fight, though he knew he should have intervened. The voice in his head told him to stay as far away as possible. It also told him to run for it. It told him to get away from Skye and Dean. Sam began to listen to this voice. He stepped back a few paces, unable to turn away from watching the fight. He walked into the bedroom, by accident. The door slammed shut in front of him. He didn't close it and neither did the others. He jiggled the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Dean!"

He called for his brother, but he was too distracted to hear him.

"Dean!"

Still no answer. His head pounded. The voice was back, but louder than ever.

_"What are you still doing here? You're pathetic. You know that? Completely useless, just like your brother. He thinks of nothing but Skye. Doesn't he know that you were the one that's always been there for him, not her? Doesn't he know that you were the one that gave him permission to let her join you in the first place? Doesn't he trust you at all? Think back a bit. Since your dad's death he's been acting different, hasn't he? Not in the sense of coping with the loss, but hiding something from you. He's keeping secrets from you, Sam. He's lying to you."_

Sam put his head in his hands. The voice was overpowering everything. It made him feel weak. It was draining his energy.

"Who are you?"

Sam asked this out loud, the only way he could communicate with this voice.

_"I'm you, Sam. I'm your conscience_."

"No you're not! I've had a conscience for years and you've never come to me."

_"That's because you've never needed me. Now is the time in your life where you need to put your foot down. Stop dealing with the crap you've had to live with your whole life. Get rid of the waste you don't need… Dean."_

"No! Dean's my brother. He's my family. I'm not going to kill him. I can't!"

_"Oh, but you can. Anytime you want to, you can. It's up to you, Sam. It's your decision."_

"I don't want to!"

_"Yes. You must! He's infecting your life, Sam. He's holding you back when you could be free. He's poison! Get rid of him_!"

"No! You're the poison! Get out of my head!"

A drop of red liquid dripped from Sam's nose. It was bleeding. It was blood from his brain. He could feel it. The voice was messing with his brain, damaging it. It was trying to make him think the way it thought. Sam tried to avoid it or ignore it. It didn't help. The voice grew louder, echoing in his mind.

"Leave me alone!"

Sam's anger built up toward the voice, his supposed conscience.

"_Listen to me… me… me. We can kill them… them… them. We can, together, bring you what you've always wanted… wanted… wanted. To be normal… normal… normal."_

Sam paused. He longed so much to be normal, and now he was offered the choice to be normal. Whatever it took, he would do it. He had never thought this way before, but the temptation was too great. The voice said more to him. It told him instructions. When the time was right, Sam knew what to do. When the time was right… Sam would murder his brother.


	11. Fighting God's Devil

**Chapter 11**

An angry fist collided with Dean's jaw. Cassiel was now trying to fend off both him and Skye. Whenever she was cornered, she'd resort to throwing things, and there was quite a lot of furniture in such a small apartment room. Skye and Dean had decided to drop their weapons and use their fists in fear of causing too much racket for the neighbors. Dean wondered where his brother had gotten to, but thought he shouldn't worry. Sam's old enough to take care of himself, and besides, he was just glad he wasn't getting beaten up, especially in his condition. Dean was surprised how tough Skye was. Every blow to the face or the stomach didn't startle her in the least. She kept on fighting, no matter what the angel could throw at her.

"Dean, look out!"

Cassiel picked up the coffee table and hurdled it in Dean's direction. Luckily he jumped out of its path. The table was thrown with such power that it shattered the big bay window, behind them. It nearly took out the whole wall. Most of the plaster and brick had fallen out into the streets with the glass. They hoped no one was in the streets at this time, especially not directly below. They had probably caused more deaths now than they could have prevented. They had to finish this. The two hunters ambushed Cassiel into a corner and both threw a fist at her. She was slightly quicker and raised both hands, letting theirs get trapped in her grip.

"What a shame neither of you know how to duel."

She twisted their wrists and sent them backwards. Dean hit a wall, but Skye kept going back. No wall was behind her, though there would have been if not for the coffee table. Skye dropped from the force of gravity. There was now no floor underneath her. Seeing the building becoming farther away, Skye grabbed the ledge of the floor with both hands. She had just made it. The people looked up with startled faces. No one had even thought to call the fire department to rescue her. In a sense, that was a good thing. They didn't want the authorities in on this.

"Dean!"

He started running toward her.

"Skye, hold on!"

"I can't exactly do much else!"

Just as he reached her, Cassiel somehow got in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah… ladies first."

She kicked him in the chest and knocked him on his back.

"Son of a…"

"Dean!"

He looked over at Skye. All he could see of her was the top of her head and her gloved hands holding on tight. Her hands were beginning to slide out of her gloves. She tried to pull herself up, but the weight of her long black coat was pulling her down to the streets.

"Note to self: wear lighter jackets."

She looked down to see how far she had to fall if she did. Her eyes widened. Everyone, even the cars looked like ants. The fog of the clouds surrounded her level of the building. This proved to her that she was high up. She thought about what would await her if she fell.

"Dean!"

"I'm working on it!"

The angel stood over him with one knee on his chest, putting all of her weight on him. Her hands wrapped around his neck. She tried to suffocate him, stop his breathing all together. She had him right where she wanted him. He gasped while using all muscle he had to rip her arms away. Her possessed eyes turned pure black. Her nails dug into his skin. The sharp pain made him clench his teeth.

"Goodbye, Dean. See you in the after life."

She used all the strength she had to strangle his bare neck. It almost worked. Dean's vision got blurry. His breathing stopped. He couldn't hear Skye's screams any longer. The bright light of death in front of him almost got the best of him, but it suddenly faded. He could now hear Skye and see Cassiel. He could feel her cold hands on his neck. He took in a deep breath of polluted city air that still felt good. Cassiel stepped back releasing Dean. Her eyelids were closing. She fainted to the ground. Black smoke billowed into the floorboards from her mouth and evaporated.

For some reason that Dean couldn't understand, the angel was sent back to Hell. He didn't even have to do an exorcism. She just died. Skye dropped a hand. She was now holding tight with her left hand. The glove was slowly coming off. She didn't want to fall. Not because she was worried about what would become of her body, she could easily heal herself, but what Dean would do without her. If there was one thing she couldn't live without it was Dean. Her fingers were almost completely out of her leather glove. The tips of her fingers were the only things holding her up now, but not for long. Her grip was released. Her life flashed before her eyes. Dark was her future. Darkness and death was to become her life.

She started falling when a hand with a firm grip grabbed her wrist. She looked up. It was Dean.

"Give me your other hand."

She followed his order and threw up the other arm. He took her other wrist and pulled her up. Skye climbed up to her feet and secured her gloves. Dean stood up too. She immediately threw her arms around him. He was surprised by her actions, but decided not to fight it and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me? You're the one that almost fell out of a window."

"Yeah, but the only thing I could think about while hanging on for my life was that, if I fell, I might loose you forever. Then I saw her strangling you and I thought about what would happen if I did loose you and, Dean, I couldn't live without you. I can't live without you. Without you, I have nothing. You just… you mean so much to me."

She laid her head on his chest. Dean rested a hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"You won't ever have to live without me. I'm not going to die any time soon. I'll always be there for you. Don't worry."

She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart. She breathed in unison with his breaths. She swayed with the movement of his lungs in and out, back and forth. Dean rested his chin on her skull. She was still small enough to fit under his chin, even though when she stood up straight she was almost as tall as him. At that moment in time, they felt as though they could stay like that forever. Just being in each other's presence made them feel safe and comfortable.

"Dean", she said softly.

"Yeah?"

She nestled in closer to him. In the smallest whisper possible, she said, with love in her eyes,

"I love you."

Dean's head lifted. Those three small words were the most powerful words a person could say to another. Skye could feel his tension. She regretted saying anything now. She stepped back. Her hair fell in her face and her eyes grew wet. They stared into each other's eyes. Love was not in his eyes. She felt heartbroken, but she still stood by him. He could see she was upset and tried to save himself from his stupid actions.

"Skye… it's not that I don't feel the same way about you, because you know I'd do anything for you. It's just… I've never been in a serious relationship before, hell; I've only had a few girlfriends in my life, nothing more. Those words… I'm not ready for them yet. I really want us to carry on like we have been. I need some time. Maybe I just need to come to my senses. I don't know. I just need to wait a bit longer. Would that work?"

Skye paused to collect herself.

"For you… I'll wait."

He pulled her close to him. His hands were in the same position as before; hers rested on his chest. He pulled her head toward his and their lips touched. More passionately than ever before, they shared a kiss that would make anyone cry. It was memorable for both of them. For Dean to say that he didn't love her was a lie. He loved her more than anyone, with the exception of his brother in the family sense. He was afraid to say, "I love you", but he was willing to show it in any other way that he could. Skye's head tilted upward as Dean moved away. She had waited for him to pull a stunt like this for some time. Now that he had, she didn't want him to let go.

The bedroom door behind them opened. Sam came out. Drops of blood streamed down his nose and into his open mouth. He looked dazed or sleepy. His eyelids were barely open. His hair was ratty and messy from pulling at it from insanity. It hung in his face like a mop. He slumped over into a hunch making him look a lot smaller than he really was.

"Sammy? What happened to you?"

Sam gritted his teeth and stared coldly at Dean. All of his anger that he once had for the voice in his head was now channeled into his anger for Dean. Sam clenched his fists and lifted his head toward them.

"It's Sam."


	12. The Vision Comes to Life

**Chapter 12**

Sam walked up to Dean slowly. Dean just looked at him in awe. He looked as if he was the one that fought off the angel, not Dean. Skye stayed close to Dean, unsure of Sam's new behavior.

"Sam, who did this to you? You look awful."

Sam was right in front of Dean now.

"You did this to me."

Sam grabbed his brother by the shirt and rammed him up against a wall. He lifted a hand. Electrical wires of various colours broke through the plaster and wormed their way around Dean's wrists that Sam was holding steady. Sam had new powers now as well as a new personality, or so Dean thought. He didn't know what was driving Sam to do this. He let go of Dean. He was now pinned to the wall with only the wires keeping him there. They were knotted tight and cut off his circulation. Sam turned to Skye. He didn't bother attacking her. He just waved a finger in the direction of the wall. A magical force pushed her to the wall. He held her arms up by her head. More wires pocked out of the wall and wrapped around her wrists.

"Sam, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? I'm your own brother."

These were the exact words said in the premonition. Sam's vision was coming true.

"I realize that. In fact, that's the reason I'm doing this."

He walked up to Dean.

"You were never there for me. When I needed you most, you ignored me…"

"Sam, that's not true…"

"And for what? A girl? Your precious Skye? You wouldn't have told her to come with us if I hadn't given you the okay. You'd be nothing without me Dean… and you know it. You are so lost and confused… you don't have a clue."

Dean looked sternly at Sam. Although what he was saying was true, he couldn't believe he was saying it. Sam walked over to Skye. She raised her head proudly, waiting to tackle anything he said to her.

"It's all your fault. You took me brother from me. Why?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!"

Skye fell silent. He was in such a snippy mood that there was no point in arguing. Sam paced back a few steps to Dean.

"Speaking of betrayal… you're hiding something from me. Aren't you? Ever since dad died you've been acting different. I know you've lied to me. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what it is!"

Dean shook his head. His expression was more solemn now, since his dad was mentioned.

"I can't…"

A baseball bat sat in the empty corner of the room. How it got there, no one knew. Sam picked it up and stared at it for quite a while. It was like he wasn't sure whether he should do what he was thinking or not. He decided. He walked back to Dean.

"Then you will die with that secret…"

"No, wait! Sam! Please! This isn't you talking! Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help…"

"Whatever you think I've done, I'll change it, just… please… don't."

Dean worried that with this new attitude Sam might actually hurt him. Could this be why he was quiet all this time? He was thinking of how to kill his brother? But why? What made him this angry?

"It's too late for that. First I'll kill you…"

He turned to Skye with an evil grin on his face.

"…Then your girlfriend."

"How are you going to manage that, huh? I can't die. You can put me through all the pain in the world, but I can't die."

"I have my ways."

He lifted the bat. Skye knew what was going to happen next from what Sam had told her before. She watched as she swung the bat at Dean. Dean looked up. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched.

"Sammy…"

He hit him in the ribs three more times.

"Sam…"

Skye could hear the crack of his ribs as he hit them again. She let out the tears. Dean was bleeding badly. Sam paused. They wondered why. Then he snapped out of it and swung again.

"No, Sam! Please! Stop it!"

Skye's fingers tugged away at her gloves, trying to pull them off. It was hard with the pins and needles feeling from the tight wires wound around her wrists. A tear fell down each cheek of Sam's face. He couldn't control his body. It was like being possessed. The voice had told him what to do and forced him into doing it. It had damaged his brain and corrupted his thoughts. It made him believe things were happening when they weren't and believe things happened that didn't. Dean felt the pain all over. His ribs were broken and the beatings continued. Blood and saliva dripped from his mouth. Blood from his insides stained his t-shirt. He was close to death and he knew it.

Sam went for the last blow that would knock him out for good. He lifted the bat. Skye finally removed her gloves. They dropped to the ground as she did. She was instantly able to remove the wires without doing anything. Sam looked over at her, noticing her escape. She waved a hand in the air and the bat flung out of his grip. She pounced on him and they both fell to the floor. Her knees pressed against his thighs, keeping them from kicking her off. Before he could do anything she placed her bare hands on the sides of his face. Lightening sparked from her fingertips. Since he didn't need to be helped, like she said, bad things happened. The volts of electricity stopped his movement. She pulled back from him. His eyes rolled back into their sockets and he fell unconscious. This gave her the time to check on Dean.

She left Sam on the floor and rushed over to Dean. He was barely conscious.

"Dean? Come on. Speak to me. Dean?"

He wasn't breathing well, but he was alive. She moved a hand over the wires. They recoiled into the wall. Dean fell into her arms. She was just able to manage getting him flat on the floor without dropping him. She placed him softly on his back. His eyelids flickered. The pain was so much that he couldn't keep them steady. She lifted his shirt to see the damage. She closed her eyes and turned her head. It was too much for her.

"Oh, God. How could this happen to you?"

She didn't want to, but she had to face it. She had to heal him, no matter how painful it was for her. His abdomen was misshaped due to his broken bones. His skin was black and blue from the shoulders down. Patches of sticky red blood splattered the already colourful scene. She couldn't bear to look at it. It made her sick to her stomach and made her want to hurl. She felt his pain. She placed a hand on his muscled chest. She took deep breaths to help her concentrate on the task in front of her. She felt and heard the bones cracking into place. They slid across each other to match its partner bone. The blood evaporated and the swelling went down. The colour faded and his true shape came back. Dean opened his eyes to see his beauty standing over him.

"Thanks."

She sighed.

"You're alive."

"Where's Sam? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Um… I don't know."

She looked over to where Sam lay. Dean sat up and looked in the direction of her eyes.

"Sam!"

They got up to check on him. Despite what he had done to them, they knew that wasn't really him. They knew Sam would never act that way willingly. Dean leaned over him. Skye sat on Sam's other side. Dean shook him.

"Sam?"

Sam stirred. Skye was surprised how easily he had awoken. He popped his eyes open. They weren't his natural soft dark brown eyes. They were yellow with frightening veins of green and orange. They flickered in the moonlight from the bay window. He looked at Dean.

"Hey there Dean. Remember me?"

His eyes widened. Sam looked at Skye.

"Hello my child."

She slowly moved away.

"Oh my God."

They both knew it, but couldn't believe it. Though it did explain Sam's strange behavior. Sam was possessed by THE demon.


	13. An old Enemy makes new Relationships

**Chapter 13**

Skye and Dean backed away slowly as Sam, the demon, got up.

"You. Why are you here?"

The demon had changed Sam's voice a little to match his personality. Sam answered Skye's question in a deep tone.

"I came to take care of some… unfinished business."

He looked over at Skye.

"I'm ashamed Skye. You never call. You never write. What's a poor demon to do?"

"I'm not going to keep in touch with a murderer like you!"

Sam lifted an arm. Skye and Dean were flung back to the wall that they were pinned to before. An invisible force kept them in place. The demon shook his head.

"I'm no murderer. I'm just keeping an eye on my family… protecting them. I just want what's best for them and the rest of the world. So I'm doing what I see fit. Is that a crime?"

"It is when all you care about is destruction!"

Dean kept quiet.

"That's hurtful. But so is this."

He bent his fingers almost into a fist, like he was squeezing a stress ball. Skye's heart ached. She could feel it being torn at. The pain would have killed her if not for her powers. Instead it just stung immensely. Her breath shortened. With his powers, the demon was pulling out her heart. Dean could see she was in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting her! Leave her alone!"

"Oh this isn't harming her. It's just testing her abilities. I want to see how long she can go before she breaks."

Dean was utterly disgusted. How could anyone do such a thing? Then again, the demon wasn't human, nor was he merciful. Skye put her head down, trying to save her energy. She twitched every once in a while from the jolts of pain. In a whisper she finally spoke.

"Stop… please."

Sam released her. She still stuck to the wall, but was no longer being tortured.

"You're so weak! How could I have raised you so poorly?"

Dean gave a puzzled look to his possessed brother.

"What?"

The demon grinned like the devil.

"You haven't told him? The big secret? Skye, how could you, especially when you two are so… close?"

"What secret?"

The demon began pacing Dean, getting closer with every word.

"Let's see how much you know. Tell me when to stop, would you? Skye was born into a loving family, like most children with a caring mother and a protective father. At six months old, a tragedy occurred. Her human mother got caught in a nasty fire, much like your mother did."

"Got caught in a fire? You killed her!"

The demon hushed Skye before she could say more.

"Now, now Skye, don't spoil the ending for me."

He forced Sam's body back to Dean.

"She grew up, Dean, wondering how her mother died. Her father then told her the truth. He also told her brother and sister his little secret too. They were obviously scared of the truth and got angry. This anger showed the three children their powers. Not only could they do things that no ordinary child could, but they could also do things that demons could."

Dean looked at Skye. Her head was hung down and her long blackish hair hung over her pale face.

"You see Dean… your little friend here is more than you think she is. When she was sixteen I came to her and gave her the answers she sought. Her brother and sister were demons. They were bred from pure demons. But Skye… She was born from a human, her mother, and a demon possessed human, her father. Her siblings wanted to learn to control their powers and killed her father. Skye didn't want to get blamed for their evil deeds and left on her own. She grew angry with herself, what she had become and trained her powers by using it on herself and others like her family; thus the start of a hunter. You see… Skye is something more rare than a demon. You won't find many like her around. She is unable to live freely, like a human, but also unable to die and be put out of her misery. Her power is her life. Her power is her destiny. Unless, of course… I take back what I gave her… but I'm not going to let her off that easy."

Dean looked back at Skye. She had moved her hair and he could now just see her flushed cheeks.

"I don't believe this. Skye… is this true?"

She didn't move and didn't speak. A single wet tear fell down her face. This was his answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It took her a while to respond.

"I didn't want to complicate things…"

"Complicate things? Skye… things are way beyond complicated."

The demon wanted to make things worse for the couple. He spoke clearly to Skye.

"Show him."

She shook her head. It was the first movement she had made in a while.

"No!"

"Show him!"

"Make me!"

Sam moved Skye closer to Dean with the invisible force until their arms touched. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and yanked her head toward Dean. Skye and Dean stared into each other's eyes, though they had no choice. The demon tugged harder at her knotted brown hair. She felt pressured so she decided to follow his orders. She closed her eyes. When they reopened, her dark hazel eyes switched to light amber with specks of red. It was like a colourful film had been placed over them. They glowed like a flashlight into Dean's mossy green eyes.

"You wanted proof, Dean? Well, there it is", the demon taunted.

She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Though Dean was surprised at what she was, her eyes hadn't given him the same fear that all the other demons had. Hers were more sympathetic and kind; like a cat's eye rather than a tiger's eye. She wasn't like the others in anyway. The demon threw her head down and released his grip. She didn't try to fight it. She drooped her head and left it there, ashamed to have shown him the real her. The demon continued with her story.

"Her brother and sister, unlike Skye were not street smart. They were sent to Hell not too long after. In fact, Dean, I believe you know them. You were the one that killed them."

Skye looked seriously at Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brian and Meg… the man you killed in the alley with a bullet from the Colt back in Jefferson City, and the exorcism at Bobby's."

"Meg? But you said that they were your children."

An evil smile crept across Sam's face.

"Yes, Dean. I am Skye's father."


	14. Fighting off the Poison in your Soul

**Chapter 14**

_Sam walked out of the bedroom. He looked around curiously. The room was bright and empty. The fight between the angel and Sam's companions was obviously over. It was no longer thundering outside and the window he thought he heard smash wasn't at all broken. Sam felt confused. All that he had heard when the voice in his head was speaking to him seemed no to have occurred. He had also heard screams from Skye, but there were no noises at all now. _

"_Hello Sam."_

_Skye's gentle voice called out to him. In front of him was his brother, Dean, standing up tall and masculine, while Skye leaned against him holding onto his right arm like he was her property. The scene seemed so abnormal to Sam. It was almost as if it was a vivid dream that he couldn't wake up from._

"_Where were you?"_

_Sam looked behind him. He wasn't sure that it was him his brother was talking to. He spoke calmer than usual. Sam was so sure there had been a fight, but the evidence told him otherwise. Skye and Dean didn't have a scratch on them and didn't seem at all out of breath. The two stared blankly at him as he walked forward._

"_We've been waiting for you, Sam… for so long."_

_Her voice was seductive and entrancing. He didn't know she was capable of such a voice. He shivered, almost wanting to hear more of that gorgeous new voice of hers. She lightly sauntered forward and placed a hand on the side of his face. Her hands were gloved as before. She brushed her hand down his face, slowly and calmly. _

"_Sam, what's wrong?"_

_Sam felt a little uncomfortable under her touch, especially with Dean watching. He trembled._

"_Nothing."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_She moved closer and placed the other hand on his opposite cheek. Sam stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. Her fingers moved down across his chest. Her full red lips came closer to his. She leaned in to kiss him. He turned his head away. Sam grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him. _

"_What are you doing? Dean is right there. You love him."_

_He turned to his older brother._

"_Aren't you going to say something?"_

_Sam was surprised at Dean's response._

"_Her heart is hers to give to whom she pleases."_

_Sam stepped back, dropping Skye's arms._

"_You're not my brother. And you're not Skye. Who are you?"_

_Sam dizzily scurried around looking for his true companions._

"_Dean! Skye! Where are you?"_

"_We're right here, Sam."_

"_We know you're scared. Come with us and we'll give you the answers you seek."_

"_No! Stop it! You're not them! Where are they? Tell me now!"_

_Sam dropped to his knees. Pain struck him instantly. Flashes of images flipped through his mind. He saw Skye hanging out of the bay window, Dean screaming as Sam hit him with the bat, Skye curing Dean's injuries, both of them watching over Sam, and both Sam and Skye's eyes flickering shades of yellow. He didn't know what it was that he was seeing. He knew who they were and what was happening, but it didn't make sense to what he was doing now. He didn't know how the two people standing by him got like this and if these pictures were premonitions like before or something else. His mind was so screwed up that he didn't know anything. He felt so lost, like he had been asleep for months while he was in that bedroom. _

_He opened his eyes. They burned. A different scene was in front of him. Skye and Dean were pinned to a wall by nothing that he could see. They looked sad or hurt. Skye especially. Her eyes filled with tears but none escaped her. Dean looked almost stunned. No one said anything. They didn't notice that he was there. He recognized them as the true Skye and Dean. He tried to speak, get them to see him. He couldn't open his mouth. He tried to move an arm. It didn't move. He tried to move anything or do anything, but he couldn't. He felt as though he was trapped behind someone else's eyes and could only watch as he did things that he wasn't in control of. _

_A voice said something. It was the voice from his mind, but this time it was out loud. His mouth was moving and saying things that he didn't want to say. Someone or something else was in control of mind and body. He realized that it was his real mind that he was now using to discover all of this that was trapped. He was possessed._

"Have you had enough, Skye? Have you finally had enough?"

A tear escaped her and trickled down her pale cheek.

Sam wanted to cry for her. He couldn't see why Dean hadn't done anything to help her. His head hurt again.

Sam's body followed his mind and fell to the floor. Skye and Dean saw it now. Sam opened his eyes as himself.

"Dean? Skye?"

They were released from the wall.

"Sam!"

Dean ran up by his side.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

_He was back in the dream again. The imaginary Dean asked the same question._

"_Sammy, are you okay?"_

"_No! Leave me alone! Dean? Where are you? Come back!"_

_Sam threw himself back up on his feet and ran to the wall that his real brother had been pinned against. He banged his fist against the white wall._

"_Dean! Come back!"_

_He drooped down to the floor, drained of energy. His head flopped against the wall. His heavy eyelids closed. Darkness consumed him like a black abyss._

Dean shook his brother.

"Sammy! Wake up! Come on, man, get up!"

Sam's nose dripped with blood. It was now oozing out the side of his mouth too. His eyes didn't open.

"Sam… please, get up."

Sam's mouth opened wide. The demon's black soul flowed from his lips like steam into the air. It floated up and out into the floor. The demon had escaped. None of that mattered to Dean, as long as his brother was safe. Sam's eyelids flickered.

"Sam?"

"Dean. It is you."

"Yeah, Sam, it's me. How are you?"

"Never better."

He fell back asleep. Dean was happy Sam was alive and the demon was gone. Skye didn't say a word. She couldn't face Dean now. How he looked at her when her past was revealed made her want to crawl under a rock and hide herself from the world. The front door opened behind them. The mustached man came running into the room. His face was purple from running back from the grocery store. His expression was wide-eyed.

"What happened? I heard about the commotion all the way down the street. They said the window smashed and… Where's Cassiel?"

Dean and Skye exchanged looks. Thye didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. They decided to lie.

"Cassiel tried to attack us. She got rid of you to get us alone. Out of the many years that I've known her, she's never done anything like this before. She threw me out the window! And just look at what she's done to poor Sam!"

"Where is she", he repeated angrily.

"I don't know. I was hanging onto the window sill for my life!"

"I think she ran out the front door, but I'm not sure. I was helping Skye up."

Henry looked down at the unconscious Sam.

"Okay. I'll accept it… for now. She always seemed somewhat suspicious to me. I'll figure it out later. Right now we need to get you three to a hospital."


	15. A Hospital, a Place for Death

**Chapter 15**

A white stretcher came running down the hallway. Three men wheeled it while family and friends of the body on the board followed.

"Excuse me! Move! Excuse me! Out of the way!"

The men ran by Dean, pushing him out of the way. He spilled some of the black coffee on him as they jerked him around.

"Hey", Dean scowled.

"Excuse me!"

They kept on racing through the hospital without stopping to apologize for the injuries they had caused from shoving people out of their way. Dean walked down the rest of the hall with two cups of steaming hot coffee in his hands. He hadn't slept all night and now he needed something to keep him awake for the rest of the day. He stepped into a room. Sam slept o the bed with a heart monitor by his side. Skye watched over him in a chair also by his bed. Dean handed her a coffee cup and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Thanks."

She reluctantly accepted the warm liquid and took a gulp of it, letting it slide down her throat and warm up her insides.

"Has he said anything?"

"No."

They sat uncomfortably in silence. The only sound was the heart monitor beeping steadily. Dean sipped his coffee loudly, getting Skye's attention.

"So… that was a pleasant meeting with your father. Wonder when we'll get to have another family get-together."

"It's not my fault, okay? I don't want to be what I am. I don't want anything to do with the demon, or supernatural stuff, or hunting. Dean, you have no idea the hell I've been through because of him… because of these stupid powers. I can't touch. I have to wear these gloves every day of my life. I will never know the feeling of a dog's soft fur… a new born child's gentle skin… never. If I touch any living being with my hands they'll die. The torture I've been through because of this while demon crap, and never being able to die. I can't die because I instantly heal myself and I can't be exorcised because I have no demon soul to send to Hell. I want to die, Dean. I've been waiting for it ever since I learned what I was. I'd give anything to be normal… to be human. I'm not even human."

She put her coffee down and wept in her hands, hiding her face from Dean. He felt sorry for her. Even with her secret out, he still had feelings for her. He still loved her. Dean put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She pulled back away from him.

"What are you doing?"

Dean hesitated to think. He spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to understand what you're going through. I kind of know the feeling. Sometimes… I want life to end. I want this war to be over. I never wanted this job. I never wanted this life. I mean, I never said I wanted to be normal, 'cause, hey, my family, even without the job is the farthest thing from normal living. I wanted a home, a family…. But now I don't have that option. My parents are dead, my house got burned to the ground, and I have no real hard-earned cash to get me a new one. I got nothing but this job. I have to kill monsters everyday and never complain. I don't know when I'll die, but I could die at any time, and it will most likely be alone and in pain. The only thing that gets me up in the morning, keeps me fighting…"

He looked to the patient's bed next to Skye. His brother was still on the bed, motionless.

"…Sam… my brother. Just knowing that I'm all he's got left keeps me going. Just knowing that he's alive keeps my spirit alive. He's everything I got… everything I need."

Skye smiled. Her tears were now tears of joy. She clapped a glove hand on his and the other hand under his.

"Then for you and Sam I'll keep fighting."

Thye shared a moment of happiness before the doctor walked in to check on Sam. She was quite tall with another white coat on. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her half-moon glasses covered her hazel eyes that scanned Sam's heart monitor. She wrote a few notes on her clipboard and checked the other equipment around Sam's bed. Dean probably would have hit on her if he felt up to it, but with Sam's condition, he didn't dare.

"So, doc… how is he?"

She turned to Dean and stopped examining Sam. Her face was grave.

"Not good. His brain is so damaged I don't know how he's still alive. I give him a week tops. His brain is shutting down and isn't functioning properly. He won't wake, won't eat, nothing but lie there. We're trying everything we can, but I've never seen anything like this. We don't know how to treat it. We really will try to save him, but there's only so much we can do. It would take a miracle to save him now."

"Thanks."

She nodded and calmly walked out. Dean made sure she had gone and turned to Skye. She read his mind and smiled.

"Time for a miracle to happen. That's where I come in."

She pulled off her gloves and handed them over to Dean. She sat softly on Sam's bed close to his body. Leaning over him, she brushed her bare hands through his long bushy hair. His heart monitor beeped rapidly, increasing the longer her fingers stayed on his brow. The doctor and two nurses rushed to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Skye stuck up her middle and forefinger in their direction without looking up from Sam. All her focus stayed on him, and him alone. They stared at her in awe and disgust as they left to come to Sam's side. The door slammed shut. Skye dropped her arm and concentrated, drowning out the sounds of the people on the other side of the door.

"Open the door! He needs our help! You're going to kill him!"

"No. No one dies tonight."

Her eyes burned like flames, showing her true demon soul. Sam's heart raced. Dean's heart sped up under pressure, wondering what she was doing to his baby brother and what was taking her so long. Skye breathed heavily. She was using all the energy she had. It was obvious. Sam's chest jerked upward. He did it again. Both Sam and Skye were in pain. They both scrunched their eyes together. Sam's veins bulged and Skye clenched her teeth. Dean wanted to intervene, but he knew it wouldn't end well. Skye shot back from Sam. She tried to stand, but fell back from exhaustion. Dean caught her in his strong arms.

"What happened?"

She was weak and couldn't hold her own weight. Dean sat her in her chair.

"He won't let me in. He keeps putting up a barrier in his mind. I can't heal him unless he lets me. I had no idea he had such mind power. It's probably because of his ability to get premonitions. I can't even block out people like that."

"How do we help him then?"

She slowly moved her head from side to side.

"I don't know."

Because Skye's powers were now weakened the nurses were able to open the door. The lady doctor and the two nurses rushed over to Sam, ignoring Dean and Skye. His heart was still beating fast. It seemed as if he was hyperventilating. They stuck a mask over his nose and mouth and tampered with the machines by his bed. Security followed them. Two tall, broad men grabbed Skye's arms and dragged her from her chair. They shoved Dean into his seat while doing so.

"Hey! Let go of me! Sam needs me! If anyone's going to kill him, it's you!"

She flailed her limbs around trying to escape them to be near the Winchesters. They kept strong.

"Sorry, miss, but you're a hazard. You got in the way of the doctors. We can't allow that."

Dean pulled one of the heavy bodyguards back by the sleeve of his jacket. The one he grabbed was slimmer than the other guy, but taller. If Sam were standing he would have even had to look up to him. Dean was somewhat intimidated by the man.

"Oh, uh, hi there. Could you, you know, leave her alone? She wasn't trying to hurt anyone. She was just trying to help."

"You'd better back off right now before I call for back up."

Dean glared at him angrily. He was no longer intimidated.

"Fine by me."

Dean's threw his hard fist into the man's thick jaw. Impact sent the man flying back into his partner. He dropped his grip on Skye, giving her the opportunity to escape. She ducked under the man's arm that reached out for her. She crawled under the lags of the man that was fighting Dean. She stood up and pulled Dean behind her before he could hurt the security guard. Standing tall while the guards got up, Skye raised her arms. Her palms faced the two muscled men. She had clearly gotten all her strength back. Her eyes glowed bright orange, the colour of the flames that were launched from her fingers. Fiery balls spiraled toward the men and hit them hard in the chests. Their bodies crashed into the wall and dented its flat surface. The sparks diminished, but the corpses remained.

Skye hadn't kept her word. She had just killed two men and now went for three more. The female doctor and nurses were running multiple tests on Sam. The mask was still over his face. They jabbed a long needle in the inside of his left arm. His chest rapidly moved up and down. Sam's eyelids were tightly shut. He was struggling to anything, anything at all. He wasn't able to help himself. Skye grew angry with the medical workers. Now that the Winchesters knew the truth about her, she had no reason to keep her rage bottled up. She clenched her fists tight. Her nails dug deep into her skin. Dark stringy hair hung in her face, covering up all but her illuminating eyeballs. No one stopped from their jobs to pay any attention to Skye, Dean, or the dead officers.

She wanted them to stop and move away from Sam to let her have another attempt at saving him. She now knew that he needed to be calmed down first to let him allow her into his mind. These people were just making it worse, not helping him. She spread out her fingers. Fire leapt out of her fingertips. It climbed up the walls like vines in a jungle. The flames didn't harm the walls in the least, but it gave the image that she desired. She wanted them to feel as if they were entering Hell. Of course, Hell, she knew, was many times worse than she portrayed. The enraged half-demon strode over to the patient's bed. With only the slight movement of lifting a hand, the three women working on Sam were pinned to the empty wall behind them. Skye signaled Dean over to her side.

"Dean, you get Sam out to the car. I'll take care of them and anyone else that gets in your way."

Dean scrunched up his face.

"No! There's no freaking way I'm leaving you alone like this! Skye… what's happened to you? You're killing people you don't need to. You're… you're acting like Him."

Skye withdrew the flaming walls to focus on Dean.

"How dare you compare me to my father! He is the last person I would be similar to, Dean, and you know it. You know him. You know what he's like. You know what I'm like. How could you say that?"

"Open your eyes, Skye! Look at what you've caused! Two men are dead! They probably have homes and families, and you've just taken something important from them! If you murder them, then you will be no different than the demon."

He pointed at the helpless hospital staff. Skye thought about what Dean had said.

"Put them down."

Skye's eyes turned back to hazel. She lost her grip on them and they scurried off like mice. She turned back to Sam. His heartbeat was slightly less rapid, but his breathing was still as heavy.

"Dean… what makes Sam calm?"

Dean looked puzzled by the question.

"Not much these days. Before we started hunting, though, he seemed pretty calm. Maybe Jess made him that way."

"Jess?"

"Sam's girlfriend, Jessica. She died too… like my mom."

Skye bowed her head.

"Oh… sorry. So, how are we supposed to create that moment between them again? We can't just…"

A thought came to her. She was unsure if it would work, but it was the only way. It worked on any other guy, anyway.

"Dean… don't hate me for this. It's just… it's the only way."

"What? What are you going to do?"

She ignored Dean's question and sat on the bed by Sam like she had before. She removed the mask and anything else the doctors had attached to him. She put one hand on his brow to heal his brain, and the other on his chest to slow his heartbeat down. She leaned in close. Her cherry lips connected with his thin pink lips. Dean didn't move. Sam's heartbeat steadied and the monitor beeped into the silence.


	16. Leaving on an Unhappy Note

**Chapter 15**

"Jess?"

Sam's bloodshot eyes opened to see Skye watching over him.

"Sorry to disappoint. It was necessary. You were hyperventilating. I had to calm you down and this was the only way."

"You don't need an explanation, I know what you did. And, thanks."

"Anytime."

Dean cleared his throat to get their attention. Sam and Skye both turned to the older Winchester.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Sammy. Glad to see you're alive."

"Yeah, me too."

Dean and Skye helped Sam off the bed. They detached the rest of the wires and suction cups from his body. Dean put his arm around Sam's neck and Sam put his arm around Dean's neck to keep each other up as they prepared to leave. Skye walked behind them to scare off anyone that dared get in their way. They walked out to their car, which had been moved to the hospital parking lot.

Sam got into the back seat of the Impala assisted by Dean. Dean, of course, took the wheel of his fine car, and Skye sat as his wingman. They took off as possible, getting out of the way so that the police didn't catch them when they arrived. The Impala zoomed out of the city and headed down south, where no one would know about three murderers with crazy firepowers; or something like that. They wanted to get away from everything and maybe find a place to kick back and relax, like a vacation.

Sam was now a bit more settled and was regaining his strength. His head still pounded. He could tell it was still healing itself. Skye slipped on her gloves, loathing her powers. Dean snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean that I can date other women while still dating you?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Well, it's just, you kissed another guy, even though it was just my brother, he's still not me. So it still counts."

"No it doesn't! I saved his life! I only did it to save him, not cheat on you. Trust me. If I wanted Sam, I would have gone for him a long time ago."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Well…"

"Is it because of my good looks, my dashing smile, my bad boy ways, or my… experience? Because you know Sam has none of those."

"You guys, you do know I'm right here, don't you", Sam cut in.

"Of course we do. Right Skye?"

"Yeah. It's just more fun to talk about you while you're here."

Dean and Skye shared a laugh at Sam's expense. Sam opened his mouth to make a comeback, but stopped before he could. He pursed his lips and shut his eyes. His head hurt increasingly. He saw nothing but blackness. A voice was heard in his head. Luckily it wasn't the demon's voice messing with his mind again, but he did recognize it. He listened more attentively. It was a scream. The familiar shrill in the shriek echoed loudly. He couldn't seem to tell who it belonged to, but it bothered him how much he knew the voice. He had definitely heard it before. A flash of light appeared in the vision as the scream ended. This made it hard to tell whether it was another voice or a premonition.

He opened his eyes. Dean and Skye were still talking. They hadn't seemed to notice anything had happened. They continued down the highway and off into the horizon.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Hey! What do you think? If you're familiar with how I comment on my stories then you will know that I am writing to tell you that this is the last chapter of this particular fanfic (boohoo). If you want to hear more of what happens to the three hunters and who the scream in Sam's premonition beclongs to, then read my next story Episode 4: An end and a beginning. This will most likely be the end of my series with Skye Hunter, though I love her character. By the way, I was the one that made her up. Everything else is owned by the writers of Supernatural (aka Dean and Sam). Please review and see you later!_


End file.
